dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quirkynature
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 22:10, 6 March 2011 Is your name a reference, by any chance? Angry Tank (talk) 04:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it's gonna sound kind of silly, but I was thinking of Pokemon. There are quirky natured Pokemon. Angry Tank (talk) 13:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I can honestly say that there isn't a single post you've made that has yet to make me laugh ridiculously loud. Just thought I would let you know that. Please continue to keep the funny juices running. --CommanderCousland (talk) 15:56, July 30, 2011 (UTC) In response to your response: Goddamn grammar and multiple negative modifiers. My excuse is that I live in the Southern US. We're stereotypically entitled to fuck up proper English and be vulgar while doing so. (btw, your profile pic is hilarious. Like you.hope I didn't mess this compliment up somehow)--CommanderCousland (talk) 00:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) You spend too much time on chan boards, guy.HomelyDrugAddict (talk) 20:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember, you must've done numerous obvious things.HomelyDrugAddict (talk) 20:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Belittling other users Even if they are attacking you, this is not a reason to belitting other users: drop it before it escalates, as this can result in a temporary block if this continues, per DA:CONDUCT. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 14:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) In the words of a sarcastic Hawke, "I knew this would happen." And in the words of Hawke who finished picking a lock, "Done". Quirkynature (talk) 14:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) My Wii Yeah, I looked into getting the lens cleaned a while ago but it's £75 and that's a lot just to play one game again (I do use my Wii for others but Smash is the only one it wont read). Andy the Black (talk) 18:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Mass Stun and *then* Force Storm ...why yes, it eats up your force points (but a Consular regens them so fast it's a non-issue) and is weaker and easier to resist if you're a Lightie, but that's why you must really press on WIS and keep reasonably good CHA with itemses. Ahem...er, well. On behalf of my Wardens, thanks for the compliment. 8-} P.S.: psssst. You played KOTOR2 with restoration mod yet? The one that makes the ending a bit better? Totally worth it. Dorquemada (talk) 12:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) re: Max21 I don't want to get too deep into this, as it was a pretty ugly time here, but I'll try to give the short version. Max21 was an admin that was very much about sticking to the rules, and especially his interpretation of the rules. Anyone that disagreed with him would get blocked for a few days. He was a big proponent of punishment as a means of getting people to fall in line with his thinking. He ruled the forums with an iron fist, often locking threads if they didn't discuss things entirely about Dragon Age, including one thread where someone merely posted a picture of a guy that looked like Duncan, and everyone joined in on a comical story regarding Duncan's current whereabouts. It really was ridiculous for him to close a thread that everyone enjoyed, because it wasn't technically about the game. I got very tired of his mistreatment of people, as did a couple admins and other contributors. At one point, Max21 went out of his way to belittle me on my talk page, and it was completely unprovoked. He made comments about me being banned before, etc. Well, I went to one of the Admins and asked if I was within my rights to delete his posts on my talk page, since it was MY talk page. Lolei agreed that I can delete anything off my own talk page. I therefore deleted the posts, and this infuriated Max21. He undid all my deletions and then started a political war with Loleil and Tierre. He badmouthed Loleil in one conversation, and Tierre and I wouldn't stand for it. He made motions for several rules that would increase his power on the wiki, and was called out on it. Eventually Loleil and Tierre submitted a motion to have Max21 stripped of his admin status. The vote is probably still accessible on the wiki somewhere, but he was voted out almost unanimously. I believe one person said he should stay, but didn't really offer a reason. So, that's the Cliff's Notes version. The wiki was not a fun place at that time. Believe me. As for your behavior, I have no problem with you. You speak your mind, but I don't see you insulting people, so we're cool. There is a big difference between opinionated and rude. I like opinionated. If I didn't, I couldn't live with myself. LVTDUDE (talk) 18:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Haha, thanks a lot Quirky :) Submit to the hypnotoad! '''King Cousland | Talk 01:44, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Adding signs to unsigned comments Just for the record you actually need to go into page history, copy the poster's IP address, and put it in the template. I saw you'd edited a page and used the template but had forgotten to put the IP address. RegardsDiain (talk) 16:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for undoing all those edits Quirky. The offending user has been permanently banned. KC. | talk 12:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your Military Request I would be honored to lead your/LVT's army, on one condition: I get a legion of rocket-baton wielding Dancing Poodles. And do I get to grow an inverted Hitler 'stache on my lower lip? --CommanderCousland (talk) 01:37, September 9, 2011 (UTC) You called me a hero! Now I demand you worship me (at least in your user page, as your deity is optional) and I would also like a brofist. And I'm also a hater. But I don't post hate. I just hate. Not you though, as I really would like a brofist. Shotgunmaniac (talk) 04:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Finished ME2 Yay, Shep did it yesterday (alright, today at 0:30)! Are you still around for a little talk? --Ygrain (talk) 10:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Worshipping, rolling heads and other miscellaneous stuff I noticed with a considerable delay that you responded to my comments at Occam Razor's blog, by now obscured by the mist of time and another hundred comments. Nonetheless, I'd still like to say that you're right - serving the fans Laidlaw's head on a silver platter would mean admitting that they screwed the job, and this is not likely to happen, even though I believe that it would win them back some favour. After all, Loghain never admits anything, either, and this attitude must have come from _somewhere_ :-) - Speaking of Loghain, and seeing your question about Max21 on your talk page: this happened when I freshly joined the wiki and didn't want to get involved in it at first, until I realized that the guy was using a perfect replica of Loghain's Landsmeet rhetorics to justify his actions. You might want to see for yourself how no-one has bled for the wiki the way he has :-) - Needless to say, this swayed my decision and I voted for the Wardens :-)) - Which brings me yet another point from your page: I can't even remotely express my surprise at being on the list of your worship persons, especially as I never knew you had one. I must admit this awakens my darker side and almost makes me want to make some exceptionally stupid comment, just to see your reaction. - Juvenile, I know :D Finally, after all the digressing, I get to the main point. You mentioned the ASOIAF game in your comment, meaning, you most probably read and liked the books? Why didn't I know earlier, or did I? You know, where I live, I'm the only person wide and far who has read the Dragondance (everyone's waiting for the translation), and I'm dying to discuss my crazy theories on things past and future with someone. Anyone. - Preferably, anyone intelligent. Interested? --Ygrain (talk) 13:24, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: EA not responsible for DA:2 debacle thread... Your Post: DA:O is so much fun. It's disheartening to know that hardcore RPGs won't be made anymore in favor of appealing to the broader audience (rubbing the point raw but how'd that work out with DA2?). I could cry. I honestly could. ---- I really did after I read this line of garbage. I had not enjoyed any of the supposed computer/console games that have come out in a long time until DA:O and was so excited to continue the story. And while yes DA:2 was enjoyable it lacked a lot and definitely was NOT a sequel but I figured given the restrictions put on them I would let it slide. Since then, watching how they have handled the response, again I was trying to give them the benefit of the doubt. But with this article and their responses to the fans', finding out that they pretty much did an awesome job just to be picked up by a major publisher and now they do not care if they ever do another quality game. I cried. It was the end to a great experience. I do not think it would have affected me so much if they had not lied to get us to buy DA:2 but they have admitted that now and it is a crying ass shame. :I...what? The only restrictions placed on DA2 were the ones Laidlaw allowed to be placed on them. As lead dev, it's his head on the chopping block--right beside Gaider for a plot so awful my dog could make up a better one (and I don't even have a dog!). :Have you read Gaider's posts before and after DA2 came out? During Origins' time, he was a perfectly amiable guy on the net. After DA2, his posts became sarcastic and condescending--almost painfully so. I loved NWN, BG2, KotOR and DA:O. They're hardcore RPGs. They're well made with a compelling storyline. Remember that plot twist in KotOR? And finding out about Alistair's heritage in DA:O? The dev team didn't do an awesome job on DA2. They did a mediocre job and as a stand-alone game it is good. But it's not a stand alone game. It's the sequel to a very well received game and was doomed to be compared to it at every turn. If the dev team thought differently they were fooling themselves. :Yes, DA2 was a loud and sad end to the hardcore RPG era. EA is now only making games that appeal to a wider audience. Look at DA2. Look at the progression rate for the ME series. Look at Battlefield 3. Whatever made them unique to their genres has been stripped and tossed away. :As for admitting that they lied to us to get us to buy the game, The Grey Unknown said it before the release that all these free items mean the game will suck. Item packs for DA:O came out after most of the story was done with. There was a story to be told so item packs took a backseat. No more. It's disheartening, and it's a shame they had to lie to us (meaning they had no confidence in their own game anyway) and then admitting that (implicitly and explicitly) isn't just said, but the showing of cracks in the team. IMO. :And please sign your posts. I don't know who you are, but hiya. Quirkynature (talk) 08:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC)